


Spending Christmas With You

by Jayteesee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: CHRISTMAS FLUFF!!!, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and you get snowed in on a mission on Christmas Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spending Christmas With You

It was Christmas Eve, and you wanted to be at the Avengers Tower singing Christmas carols and reading out of Luke 2, (Steve insisted even though he had it memorized). Unfortunately, you were stuck in a rather cozy cabin with an idiot named Pietro who kept zipping around claiming that it "destresses" him. You rolled your eyes and sighed. "Y/N, I wanna go home!" whined Pietro speeding up behind you then zipping away.

You tore yourself away from the window where you were looking at the blizzard outside and lazily walked over to the sofa where you plopped down and curled up. "What are you doing?" asked Pietro.

"Getting comfortable as we're probably going to spend the night here," you said.

Pietro groaned then sped out of the room again. He and you had found this lace when you got stuck outside pin the blizzard on the mission you were sent on. You thought Tony would be able to track you, but apparently, your trackers had malfunctioned due to the storm, and now you and Pietro were trapped in an inescapable whiteout in a stranger's cabin. You eyed Pietro as he slowly dragged his feet towards you then sat on the ground in front of you. You ran your fingers through his messy hair, and surprisingly, he seemed to enjoy it. "It could be worse," spoke up Pietro.

"It could be," you replied.

"They will find us, right?" asked Pietro.

"Right," you replied sleepily.

"You want to go to bed? There's a bedroom here, you know," said Pietro.

"Mmm," you replied.

"C'mon, sweetheart," Pietro said getting up then lifting you off the couch.

You snuggled against his chest, and he chuckled. You and Pietro were not dating or had even discussed it, but sometimes you two had moments like this one. Pietro set you down on the bed gently and began the task of getting the covers around you. When he finally succeeded and was going to walk out the room you pleaded for him to stay. "Why?" asked Pietro.

"You're warm," you said.

Pietro huffed. If he had a dime for every time he was used as a personal space heater, he could buy all of Sokovia. He climbed into the bed with you, and you instantly felt warmer. You hummed contentedly, and Pietro felt strangely satisfied hearing it. He lay in bed staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes before whispering your name. He realized you were asleep then rolled over. He put an arm around you and drew himself closer. You let out a happy sigh in your sleep. 

When you awoke, you noticed Pietro's arm slung protectively around you. You shifted out of his grasp, and he grunted a bit. It was Christmas. The Avengers had not found you two. _Well_ , you thought, _just gonna have to make the best of it._ You made your way to the kitchen where you found two mugs. You searched the cabinets and found some packets of hot chocolate with the little marshmallows. You put water in the kettle and set it on the stove. Pietro and you had some dried food packages that you decided could suffice for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. When the hot chocolate was ready you brought it into the bedroom where Pietro was just getting up rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Good morning and Merry Christmas," you said handing him a mug.

"Merry Christmas," replied Pietro stretching with a yawn before taking the cup.

You two clinked them together before taking the first gulp. You sat on the bed and scooted up by Pietro. He smiled at you pleasantly. "Thanks for making this," he said.

"No problem," you replied.

You two sipped your hot chocolate in silence afterwards. "We have more than one Christmas tree if you look outside," remarked Pietro.

You laughed turning your gaze to the forest of evergreens outside the bedroom window. "Yeah, it looks like a postcard. However, I don't think 'I wish you were here,' is appropriate," you remarked before sipping some of your hot chocolate.

You slouched down and rested your head on Pietro's shoulder, and Pietro tried to hide a grin. You both finished your hot chocolate but were way too lazy to put the mugs in the sink so you set them on nightstand. You reached over Pietro to put yours in the nightstand, and you heard a sigh come from him. "What?" you asked.

"You know what they have at the Tower that we don't have here?" asked Pietro.

"Many things," you replied sinking back into your spot.

"Mistletoe," said Pietro.

"You looked up at him sharply which was what you did not want to do, but pretty soon, you didn't regret it as Pietro's lips met yours. You snuggled closer to him and kissed him deeply. You rested your hand on his cheek, and he put his on your shoulder. You both laughed and smiled when you pulled away. You were about to go in for seconds when a loud, buzzing sound filled your ears. Pietro sped to the window and shouted, "It's a helicopter!"

He opened the window and waved then shut it and grabbed your hand. "Come on, we're getting out of here," he said.

Pietro speedily fixed things back to the way they wer. Afterwards, you two grabbed your gear from the living room and were about to run outside when the door opened to reveal Tony in a Santa hat with the rest of the Avengers behind him. "So you didn't even need the mistletoe. Here's your five bucks, Banner," he said slapping a five dollar bill in Bruce's hand.

Bruce nodded with a smile. "You were watching us?!?" you exclaimed.

"Well, we found you yesterday, but Wanda here begged me not to get you guys until you two fessed up to your feelings about one another," explained Tony.

"Your unrequited affection for one another sounded like scraping fingernails against a chalkboard," Wanda said curtly.

"I'm always one for stuff like this. Steve was against it though- he felt bad for you guys or something," murmured Tony.

"I have a soul," replied Steve.

"So, this place is a bit cozy. Could use the Stark touch, but you wanna crash here fora bit before we bring you guys back to the Tower?" asked Tony.

"It's nice. No cable or wifi but..." you began, but Tony turned around.

"Nope! Who do you think I am? Thoreau?" he said before pushing through people to get back to the helicopter. 

Everyone shrugged and followed him. Pietro smirked at you, lightly pecked you on the lips, then grabbed your hand. You two were making your way to the helicopter when you heard Wanda yell, "Stop thinking about each other! Your practically screaming 'I love you' rapidly in high pitched frequencies! Why did I think it would get better?" 

"It'll wear off in a few days," spoke up Tony.

You and Pietro looked at each other and laughed.


End file.
